


Отказ

by Marwen



Category: Unbroken (2014)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Prisoner of War, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marwen/pseuds/Marwen
Summary: Сломать Несломленного - очень непростая задача, верно? Но игра продолжается...





	Отказ

Хлипкая деревянная дверь в хлев распахивается под ударом ноги. 

\- Смирно! - кричит он.

Заключенный пытается подняться быстро, но вскрикивает от боли, нечаянно опершись на больную ногу, кое-как встает. Сидел у свиного корыта. Рот двигается, что-то жует, потом быстро, нервно проглатывает. Не иначе как, голодный, жрал оттуда же, откуда и свинья. 

Ватанабе усмехается. Ну надо же… А ведь был знаменитостью, героем восторженных газетных статей. Выступал, небось, на банкетах с речами, держа в руке бокал шампанского и поглядывая на разложенных на блюдах лангустов. А его фотографировали для газеты, просили: «Посмотрите сюда, в объектив, мистер Замперини!»

Да, посмотрели бы они сейчас на своего героя! Тощий, кожа да кости, заросший щетиной, губы потрескались, лицо в каких-то темных пятнах, язвах, отросшие после последней стрижки волосы свалялись от грязи. Вши наверняка есть, они тут у всех заключенных, приходится тщательно осматривать одежду по возвращении в дом. А у этого одежда – сплошь грязные лохмотья. Вся в угольной пыли, уличной грязи, а теперь еще и в свином дерьме. Обтрепанные штаны висят мешком, подвязанные какой-то веревкой. Горбится, клонится на бок, стараясь перенести вес с больной ноги на здоровую.

Да уж, красавец. Сейчас бы его на тот банкет! Гости бы разбежались в ужасе. 

Впрочем, на банкетах и должны сидеть не эти проклятые иностранцы, а подданные Японской Империи. А американцы и все остальные должны быть совсем в других местах: на стройках, в шахтах, в заводских цехах, в угольных ямах, в рабских бараках. 

В глаза не смотрит, научился уже. При разговоре Ватанабе приходится немного задирать голову*. Дылда. Все они, иностранцы, дылды, этот еще далеко не самый высокий. Ну и что, разве рост им помог? Это у Ватанабе в руках – автомат и палка, а им приходится только покоряться, терпеть и надеяться, что в голову не прилетит удар или пуля. Им, офицерам, которые командовали другими, некоторые – целым полком или кораблем. А теперь Ватанабе, всего лишь сержант, командует ими. И они подчиняются, кидаются исполнять все его приказания. 

Совсем опустил голову. Ватанабе тыкает его палкой в щеку, заставляя поднять лицо. Но в глаза заключенный все равно не смотрит, куда-то в сторону. 

\- Смотреть мне в глаза! 

Лишь на мгновение вскидывает взгляд, глаза, странно-светлые на этом смугловатом и темном от грязи лице, обжигают ненавистью. За это получает удар палкой по уху. Вскрикивает от боли.

\- Я же тебе говорил, не смей смотреть на меня! 

Ватанабе снова усмехается. Да, это игра, и заключенный это знает. Что бы он ни делал, ответ один – удар. Нет, он знает и то, что нужно сделать, чтобы эта игра прекратилась. Покориться. Чтобы в глазах не было ненависти, только страх. Чтобы не только грузил уголь или копался в свином дерьме, а предал своих, рассказывал в радиопередачах своим красивым, певучим голосом, что его правительство – обманщики, что США не только посылают своих солдат на напрасную смерть, но даже объявляют живых – мертвыми, неся горе их семьям, что эту войну давно пора прекратить, отдав Японской Империи все, чего она хочет. 

Но ведь нет. Не рассказывает. Не желает покориться. И платит за это. 

Вообще, на самом деле Ватанабе не очень-то и хочется, чтобы игра прекращалась. Ему даже нравится, что попался крепкий орешек. Без него было бы скучновато, хотя, конечно, тут много и других заключенных, в том числе ненавистных офицеров, на которых можно отыграться за давешний отказ в чине. Но этот какой-то особенный. Заключенный номер один. Ватанабе не зря расстарался, чтобы его из Омори отправили именно сюда, впрочем, начальство и не противилось, Замперини за отказ сотрудничать и полагался карательный лагерь. А Наоэцу именно такой лагерь и есть.

Ладно, хватит прохлаждаться.

\- Работать! – рявкает он. 

Заключенный медленно опускается на корточки. Свинья только одна, поэтому навоза не так много, но он есть. Часть уже собрана, лежит в корзине, ждет, чтобы его бросили на окрестные поля. Заключенный медленно подбирает дерьмо голыми руками, бросает в корзину. Слишком медленно.

\- Быстрее давай! 

Теперь Ватанабе бьет его палкой по шее. Заключенный начинает двигаться немного быстрее, из горла его доносится звук, похожий на сдерживаемую рвоту. 

Свинья, до того спавшая на подстилке, просыпается от криков и, поднявшись, сразу же направляется к корыту. С чавканьем жрет отбросы. Пофыркивает, довольная, и тут же опорожняет кишечник. 

\- Подбери!

Ватанабе видит, как левая рука заключенного сжимается в кулак. Он медлит. Может быть, думает, не вскочить ли, не наброситься ли на недруга? Палка бьет по этой руке, раз, другой, третий, выбивая даже мысли о неподчинении. 

\- Тебе что, не нравится? – c притворным сочувствием в голосе спрашивает Ватанабе. – Но ты же сам просил дать тебе работу! Вот тебе работа – по твоим силам и твоему достоинству. 

Именно что – по достоинству. Все они, враги, сдавшиеся в плен – слабаки и ничтожества. Солдаты Ямато так бы не сделали. Солдаты Ямато сражались бы до конца, до предпоследнего патрона, а последний пустили бы себе в лоб, чтобы врагам остались только трупы. Хотя да, он читал в рапорте, что этот заключенный со своим товарищам попал в плен без оружия, оно утонуло при крушении их самолета. Впрочем, это не оправдание. Можно было броситься под пули, удавиться в камере, да, в конце концов, разбить голову о камень. Он, Ватанабе, именно так бы и поступил. А эти – слабаки и ничтожества – сидят здесь, жрут свиные отбросы и надеются выжить.

\- Так что же?

Ватанабе подходит еще ближе, вскидывая палку для очередного удара. Со странным звуком, будто всхлипнув, заключенный погружает руку в свежее дерьмо, стараясь собрать его побольше за раз. 

Бросает в корзину, но, слишком уж жидкое, оно разлетается в стороны, немного попадает на тщательно вычищенный ботинок Ватанабе.

\- Ах ты ж!.. 

Палка уже готова обрушиться на склоненную голову, ожидая удара, заключенный пригибается, стараясь вжаться в землю, но тут Ватанабе приходит в голову идея получше. 

Он подсовывает испачканный башмак прямо под нос заключенному и командует:

\- Вычисти! 

Тот нерешительно протягивает к башмаку руку, которая, вся испачканная, уж точно не способна ничего вычистить, скорее, еще больше загрязнить. 

\- Дурак! – кричит Ватанабе и бьет заключенного по руке. – Идиот! Не так! Языком. Слышишь меня? Языком.

Заключенный замирает. И что-то бормочет, так тихо, что Ватанабе приходится наклониться. 

\- Эй, что ты там говоришь? Ты меня слышал вообще? Ты понял? Языком. Вылижи. 

Последнее слово он повторяет еще раз, как можно четче. Английский у него не очень хорош, может, заключенный просто не понял?

Но заключенный отвечает громче, хрипло, но вполне внятно: 

\- Не буду. 

\- Что? – Ватанабе удивлен, по-настоящему удивлен. Отказ? Сколько времени он уже не слышал от этих полумертвецов отказов? 

\- Еще раз повторяю, - говорит он четко и раздельно, начиная закипать от злости. – Вылижи. Языком. Сейчас же! 

\- Не буду, - ответ такой же четкий и внятный. 

\- Не бу-у-удешь? – правое веко Ватанабе опускается. 

Раз, другой, третий – палка бьет по голове, по плечам и спине - десятый, пятнадцатый, двадцатый, теперь в ход идут ноги – он пинает заключенного в живот, под дых, и еще раз, и еще, потом по лицу, потом по больной ноге… Тот кричит в голос, пытаясь свернуться в позу зародыша, прикрыть самые уязвимые места, но Ватанабе откидывает его руки, бьет в пах, крик превращается в хриплый вой…

Ватанабе отбрасывает палку, хватает заключенного за волосы и воротник и подтаскивает к корзине с собранным навозом. Окунает туда лицом. 

Заключенный пытается вырваться с такой силой, что Ватанабе его едва удерживает и на мгновение жалеет, что не взял с собой Коно. Тот бы помог. Но, в конце концов, не может же эта полуживая тень справиться с ним, сытым и отдохнувшим! 

И верно, не может. Ватанабе левым коленом наступает противнику на спину, теперь тот не может сделать ничего, только вяло дергается. Лицо раз за разом погружается в дерьмо, каждый раз Ватанабе удерживает его там несколько секунд. Наконец, он оттаскивает заключенного от корзины, кладет навзничь и спрашивает:

\- Ну что? 

Заключенный отплевывается от попавшего в рот навоза, руками размазывает его по лицу, пытаясь очистить глаза, стонет от боли.

\- Ну? 

Ватанабе пинает заключенного в бок, тот вскрикивает.

\- Нет, нет! – кричит он.

\- Что – «нет»? – спрашивает Ватанабе. – Не бить тебя? Но ты же знаешь, что ты должен сделать?

\- Нет, нет… - бормотание, потом после всхлипа, четче: - Не буду… не… буду…

\- Ах, так? Еще раз хочешь?

Он наклоняется к испачканному лицу и тут же получает плевок…

Он оставил бесчувственное тело все в крови, там же, в хлеву. Пожалуй, надо бы сказать Коно, чтобы послал заключенных вытащить его и перенести в барак, а то еще сдохнет. А то ведь игра… игра еще далеко не окончена. 

Он кривится, сплевывая проклятый навоз, да и кровь на лицо попала. Не говоря уж об одежде. Добраться бы поскорее до умывальника.

Сдался в плен, шатается от слабости, сидит в свином дерьме, жрет отбросы из свиного корыта и туда же – не будет.

Пропагандистские тексты читать не будет и сапоги лизать - тоже не будет. 

И на мгновение Ватанабе чувствует – уважение.

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод выдуман, но чистка хлева руками, без инструментов, описана у Хилленбранд. И Птица действительно требовал вылизывать ботинки, вымазанные экскрементами, правда, это произошло не с Луи, а с другими заключенными. После жестокого избиения они подчинились приказу. 
> 
> Реальный рост Замперини - 177 см, реальный рост Ватанабе - около 170 см. Таким образом, фильм здесь неточен (Мияви выше О'Коннела). На самом деле соотношение было обратным, более характерным для европейцев и японцев того времени.


End file.
